<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Matter Where You Are by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845775">No Matter Where You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Book of Life (2014), Magical Realism, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a song from The Book of Life, Star, Marco and Mariposa watch a movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Matter Where You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star and Marco were watching a movie as Mariposa walked to them</p><p>Mariposa said "What are you doing"</p><p>Marco said "We are watching a movie called Estrellita"</p><p>Star said "It's about a human girl who ends up in a macabre world full of ghosts, skeletons and monsters and then she falls in love with a ghost boy"</p><p>Marco said "The ghost boy wears a black suit decorated with skulls"</p><p>Marco shuddered</p><p>Star said "The girl has curly dark brown hair it represents her eccentricitiy and adventurousness plus she played a guitar and have a great voice when she sings"</p><p>Suddenly Star and Marco hears Mariposa humming No matter where you are by Diego Luna and Zoe Saldana</p><p>Marco said "Mariposa!? Are you humming!?"</p><p>Mariposa giggled "No"</p><p>Star and Marco laughed</p><p>No matter where you are I'll be there</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>